Con sabor a uva, fuerte y dulzona
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¿Sabes? Eres más dulce que una Ponta – Le susurró mirándola a los ojos, ambos muy sonrojado – También te extrañaré – y capturó sus labios en un beso demandante...


_**Con sabor a uva, fuerte y dulzona**_

_**(**_**One short**_**)**_

- Juego y partido para Echizen de Seigaku… 6 juegos a 4 – pitó el árbitro y todo el estadio estalló de emoción.

Ryoma ganó el último juego a Yukimura Seiichi (_el semidiós del tenis_) en la final de los nacionales, impidiendo que los emperadores del Rikkaidai se hicieran del campeonato por tercera vez consecutiva. Luego de las felicitaciones al o'chibi de Seigaku y la premiación a los primeros clubes, el padre de Kawamura Takashi invitó (_como de costumbre_) a celebrar en su restaurant.

Ryusaki sensei no podía ir con ellos. Se disculpó diciendo que el director le había pedido que cuando terminara el campeonato fuera a darle un informe y le indicó a su nieta que debía llegar temprano.

Nanjiroh Echizen también se fue. Dijo que debía de preparar todo para su regreso a América…

- _Es verdad, se irá de nuevo_… - pensó cierta castaña de trenza notablemente abatida.

Todos los titulares, Horio, Katsuo, Cachirou, Tomoka (_más escandalosa que nunca_) y (_una muy disimulada_) triste Sakuno se dirigieron al lugar que ya tenía el conocido cartel en la puerta en situaciones como esta "**Reservado por hoy**".

La tarde transcurrió entre bromas cortesía de Eiji, peleas entre Momo y Kaidoh que eran detenidas por Oishi, _la madre de Seigaku_. También tranquilizaba a Inui que quería utilizar sushi para realizar el último zumo del año y la competencia de glotones entre Momo, Eiji y Ryoma. Todos estaban disfrutando al máximo de la reunión. Todos estaban felices de haber ganado los Nacionales, se esforzaron tanto por esto.

- Kawamura sempai se acabaron los refrescos - informó Sakuno dejando varios vasos vacíos en la barra del local.

- Aquí tampoco tengo. Hay refrescos en la nevera del almacén pero... - calló mirando que estaba a la mitad de preparación de una orden de sushi para la competencia de glotones... _No podía ir por los refrescos_.

- ¡No se preocupe! – Dijo Tomoka aunándose a la conversación – Nosotras los podemos traer.

- ¿De verdad? Se los agradeceré mucho – les indicó como llegar y que traer.

**XxxxxxX**

- Sakuno – llamó la chillona cuando estaban yendo por los refrescos - ¿puedo saber que es lo que tienes?

- Nada Tomo chan.

- Estas distraída… mmm… mejor dicho triste

- Oh, no es nada estaré bien – mintió la chica que en toda la tarde no dejo de pensar en el chico de mirada felina, iría mañana por sabe Dios cuanto tiempo.

Ambas chicas llegaron al almacén encontrándose con el artefacto plomo tipo industrial donde estaban los refrescos helados.

- Kawamura sempai dijo que lleváramos uno de cada sabor ¿no? – preguntó la chica de voz chillona. Sakuno asintió recibiendo las botellas y colocándolas en la mesa de la habitación - ¡Sakuno, mira este refresco! – La aludida miró curiosa la botella de líquido morado - ¿De qué sabor será?

- Debe ser de uva por el dibujo que tiene en la etiqueta – respondió la chica de trenzas.

- Si, pero no entiendo lo que dice aquí. Todo esta en otro idioma – musitó.

- ¡Tomo chan! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Solo quiero olerlo – respondió destapando la botella – Uhmm… ¡Huele a uva dulce!... extraña, pero dulce – contestó emocionada – probaré un poco.

- ¡NO! ¡Kawamura sempai se puede molestar!

- Sakuno no seas exagerada solo probaré un poquito, no me lo voy a acabar…

**XxxxxxX**

- Oe Taka san ¿Ya no hay mas refrescos? – Preguntó Eiji – Momo se va a atragantar

- Si hay. Hace más de 20 minutos que mandé por ellos pero aún –

- ¡TARAN! ¡Llegaron los refrescos! – chilló Tomoka entrando al lugar.

- ¿Por qué demo…? – todos se quedaron mudos al ver curiosos como ambas chicas se acercaban tambaleantes a la barra y depositaban las botellas.

- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…! – Chilló de nuevo Tomoka dando vueltas en su eje - ¡Chicos, tres hurras para Seigaku!

- Tomoka, eres muy escandalosa e irritable sabes – todos se atragantaron al oír la fría respuesta de la normalmente dulce y tierna Ryusaki chan

- Mmm… Sakunito no digas eso o me pondré a llorar – amenazó la chillona mientras veía como la chica de trenzas se sentaba (_con dificultad_) en la banca de la barra.

- Haz lo que quiera – respondió fríamente de nuevo

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué todos están tan callados?

- Suficiente con el escándalo que haces ¿no crees? – habló Sakuno con los ojos cerrados. Los chicos presentes estaban de piedra (el único que lo disimulaba era Tezuka)

- ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Y ustedes deberían estarlo! ¡Ganaron los Nacionales! – Gritaba emocionada la chica saltando de lugar en lugar abrazando o animando a los titulares… pero cuando llego con el capitán, este le dio una de sus _miraditas_ haciendo que Tomoka se detuviera de golpe – Uhmm… capitán…

- mmm

- ¡Es usted muy guapo! – gritó feliz corriendo a sentarse en la mesa de Ryoma.

- A ver, analicemos esto antes de volvernos locos.

- Inui sempai – interrumpió Sakuno – ahora que entre a la universidad, debe dejar esos tontos anteojos y usar unos de contacto – confesó mirándolo fijamente, sin titubear. El aludido tuvo que toser avergonzado antes las risas burlonas de Eiji y Momo.

- A ver. Repuestas o comentarios impensados, el carácter opuesto a lo habitual…

- En Ryusaki chan se nota ese cambio – interrumpió ahora Horio – pero Osakada chan sigue tan escandalosa como siempre.

- ¡ ¿A QUIEN LE DICES ESCANDALOSA? – gritó la chica en respuesta antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

- Horio, hasta antes de que hablaras, ella solo estaba _demasiado alegre_ y ya se había calmado – explicó muy normal acomodándose los lentes mientras detrás suyo, el novato era asesinado – Ambas tienen los ojos muy brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas y un extraño olor a uva dulce… Hay un 99.9 % que ambas estén _**ebrias**_.

- ¡ ¿QUÈ? – gritaron todos asombrados ante la conclusión de Inui sempai (Tezuka no grito solo se sorprendió)

- Solo tomamos un poco de refresco de uva que encontramos… Inui sempai es un exagerado – defendió Tomoka con un puchero.

- Pero no tenemos… - Takashi Kawamura dejó de hablar al percatarse que entre las botellas había una transparente.

- Si, esa es la botella de la que bebimos – informó Sakuno al percatarse de su sempai.

- Esto no es refresco. Se llama _**Uvachado**_

- ¿Uvachado? Que raro nombre – dijo el pelirrojo de Seigaku.

- Ah. Mi padre conoció a un cheff de sushi de Perú en una conferencia mundial que se organizó aquí hace poco y él le envió este licor junto con otro llamado Pisco que son tradicionales de su país.

- Uva… chado… es un licor de uva dulce – confirmó Syusuke que leía la etiqueta.

- ¡Que inteligente es Fuji sempai! – exclamó Tomoka al ver como el mencionado leía perfectamente el español en la etiqueta.

- ¡Que escándalo! Solo bebimos un poco – respondió Sakuno

- ¡Pero si esa botella esta casi vacía! – señaló exaltado Momoshiro

- ¡Es que huele tan rico! – agregó Tomoka con las manos aun en el cuello de Horio – pero esa es la _**segunda**_ botella ¿verdad Sakuno? – preguntó y la de trenzas asintió como si nada. Todos estaban en shock.

- Huele y sabe muy bien, se los recomiendo. Bueno, me voy – informó la castaña y bufó mientras cogía sus cosas – son muy escandalosos y ya tengo sueño.

- Pero no puedes irte sola – dijo Oishi – es peligroso.

- Se cuidarme.

- Yo la llevaré – se ofreció Syusuke

- No necesito niñera, gracias Fuji sempai – volvió a contestar en el umbral de la puerta.

- Yo la llevaré, mi casa está cerca de la de ella – ofreció el chico que hasta ahora era solo observador. La chica se tensó y volvió su mirada hacia él, fulminando a sus ojos felinos.

- **Repito**, no necesito niñeras y lo último que quiero ahora es andar contigo _**Echizen**_… – respondió arrastrando las silabas de su apellido. Ryoma sonreía arrogante mientras cogía sus cosas.

- ¡Espera Ryoma lindo! ¡Llévame a mí también! – pidió Tomoka casi llorando.

- Que te lleve Horio – alcanzó a responder antes de salir.

- ¿Horio? ¿Quién es Horio?

- Pues aquí el chico azulito – respondió Eiji divertido señalando el piso.

- ¡Oh! – Tomoka sonrió al recordar que casi mata a su amigo.

**XxxxxxX**

El príncipe del tenis salió del restaurante pero no encontró a la chica. Camino presuroso por dos cuadras hasta que la encontró apoyada en un poste.

- ¿Sin aire ya?

- No necesito niñera te lo dije – contestó ella a ojos cerrados. Al querer huir del chico corrió pero los mareos la asaltaron de golpe.

- Yo estoy yendo a mi casa.

- Hmp – gruñó la joven e intentó caminar pero cuando dio dos pasos tambaleó y regresó rápidamente al poste.

- Me necesitas.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy arrogante?

- ¿Y que tú no eres así?

- ¿Haz notado eso? ¡Vaya! – Exclamó haciéndose la sorprendida – el chico perfecto del tenis observaba otra cosa que no sea una pelota, una raqueta, comida o una Ponta de uva.

- Créeme cuando te digo que veo mucho mas que eso, como lo largo y brillante de tu cabello – respondió arrogante al ver como ella sonrojada luchaba por sostenerle la mirada – Dame tu bolso y toma mi brazo – ordenó él. Sakuno desvió su mirada con el ceño fruncido, no quería hacerlo – Si sigues deteniéndote en cada poste llegarás mañana a tu casa y tu abuela se molestará – la castaña bufó e hizo caso... _Él tenía razón_... El chico sonreía triunfante.

Ella de su brazo y ambos en silencio caminaron durante un rato, pero Sakuno ya se sentía adormilada, cansada y quería apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma pero no podía, eso era… eso era… ¿_humillarse_? El ego del chico crecería a los aires pensaba ella. No, más bien a ella le daba _pena_ hacerlo. No sabia en que momento caería rendida y encima el camino que se movía de lado a lado en su delante.

- Hazlo, no me importa.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó molesta desviando la mirada pero Ryoma no contestó, miraba hacia el otro lado – Solo lo haré porque ya no puedo más – recostó la cabeza en su hombro y otra vez se instaló el silencio en ambos.

- Me gusta el olor a uva que tienes – dijo el ambarino de repente y sin mirarla sorprendiendo a la joven. Ahora sus ojos se posaron en ella – Ryusaki ¿Por qué la agresividad conmigo? – preguntó. Ella se quedó muda por un instante.

- No lo sé, supongo por el licor.

- ¿Y por que bebiste? A parte de que te gusto el olor.

- Quería ocultar una pena que siento – dijo al parecer sin pensarlo porque se sonrojo violentamente.

- Pues el licor te puso el carácter muy frío – respondió el chico – Ya llegamos.

Aun procesaba la conversación con Ryoma, no se había dado cuenta que estaban en la puerta de su casa. Recibió su bolso y estaba viendo como él se alejaba.

-Echizen… - llamó surtiendo efecto - …gracias y disculpa, yo… yo… yo no quise… no quise ser una grosera.

- mmm… Aun tartamudeas frente a mí – dijo y ella bufó, bajando la mirada – me gustó tu carácter agresivo de hoy… – confesó arreglando su gorra para que le tape la mitad del rostro - … pero me gusta más tu carácter de siempre – finalizó. Estaba por irse porque no pensó oír respuesta alguna, supuso que la chica se quedó en blanco pero se sorprendió mucho al saber que se equivocó…

Sintió unas manos apoyándose en su pecho y un raro sabor a uva dulzona en los labios… Ahí recién cayó en cuenta que la chica lo había besado… ¡La chica más tímida del mundo lo había besado!... ¡ella lo beso!... _Su primer beso_…

Sakuno agradeció el valor que el licor le había dado. Sabía que después de esto no podría verlo a la cara, pero él se iría a seguir su camino, por eso guardaba este momento en su memoria… Su primer beso… ¡encima ella se lo robó!

- Mi pena… la pena que quise ocultar es porque no te veré más… - le confesó. El chico estaba inmóvil. Sakuno, sin decir más iba a entrar a su casa cuando fue jalada de su brazo.

- Mmm…- oyó que el tenista murmuró cuando la acercaba a su cuerpo – ¿Sabes? Eres más dulce que una Ponta – Le susurró mirándola a los ojos, ambos muy sonrojados – También te extrañaré – y capturó sus labios en un beso demandante que la castaña respondía rodeando su cuellos y permitiendo que él saboree todo el sabor a uva que tenía…

__

***Fin***

* * *

Hola _(hi!^^)_ Otro one short de Ryoma y Sakuno con el rico Uvachado… _(Borracha! XD)_… de por medio… ¬¬! ¿A quien le haz dicho borracha? La idea de este fic la tuviste tú el 14 de febrero que celebraste el día de la amistad con Elena _(Seeee! XD estaba bien rico!^^)_ u.u Cuídense^^

BYE

Raven Sakura _(Black chan!^^)_

**Pdta. 1**: Uvachado es un licor de la región selva de nuestro país _(¡K viva el Perú!)_

**Pdta 2**: En un capitulo especial (_tiene el titulo de Ova de navidad o año nuevo_) a Oishi lo describen por ser un chico que se preocupa por los demás (_por eso le ponen el apodo de Madre de Seigaku! XD_).

_(**Pdta 3**: ¿Pdta es la abreviatura de posdata?)_ pero que demo- _(jijijij!)_ U.U

BYE^^ (_Chaito!_)


End file.
